Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales
Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales is a UK VHS release by Warner Home Video on 28th July 1998. Description BUGS AND DAFFY TAKE TO THE ROAD AS TWO TRAVELLING BOOK SALESMEN - WITH SULTAN YOSEMITE SAM AS THEIR NUMBER ONE CLIENT! SAM'S ROYAL HEIR, PRINCE ABADABA, DEMANDS THAT BUGS READS A SAMPLE OF HIS WARES - ALOUD. SO BUGS TAKES OFF ON A RIDICULOUS ROMP THROUGH CHILDREN'S CLASSICS LIKE GOLDILOCKS AND THE THREE BEARS, JACK AND THE BEANSTALK, LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD, AND MORE. SYLVESTER, TWEETY, SPEEDY GONZALES AND A WHOLE MENAGERIE OF SUPPORTING PLAYERS COMPLETE THE CAST... Included shorts * Cracked Quack (Daffy's line, "We'll just put it away in the storage for the winter", is replaced with, "Thermopolis will just have to wait") * Apes of Wrath (Bugs' line, "So I'll be a monkey", is replaced with, "I'll sell books later") * Wise Quackers (The opening where Daffy is flying and crash-lands like a plane on a farm and encounters Elmer.) * Ali Baba Bunny (ending to cartoon appears later on with Bugs removed) * Tweety and the Beanstalk (Bugs narrates the closing events of the cartoon) * Bewitched Bunny (ends abruptly after the prince takes his leave) * Goldimouse and the Three Cats (Bugs reads the narrator's lines) * A Sheep in the Deep (Bugs tells the story of Little Bo Peep) *Note: Currently cut out for time constrains. * Red Riding Hoodwinked (Bugs again narrates the opening) * The Pied Piper of Guadalupe & Mexican Boarders (with the story starting in the middle of the former after Sylvester had learned to play the flute before shifting to the plot of the latter and going back to the ending of the former) * One Froggy Evening (the ending is not shown) * Aqua Duck (footage is mirrored and only shown up to the point where Daffy realizes a pool of water is a mirage) Voices * Mel Blanc - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Yosemite Sam, Sylvester, Sylvester Jr., Speedy Gonzales, Tweety Bird, Rover, Hassan, Big Bad Wolf, Genie, Beanstalk Giant, Elvis Gorilla. * Bea Benaderet - Witch Hazel (archive footage) * Arthur Q. Bryan - Elmer Fudd (archive footage) * June Foray - Granny, Mother Gorilla, Goldimouse. * Shepard Menken - Old Storyteller. * Lennie Weinrib - Prince Abba-Dabba. Trailers and info Opening # The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", and "The BFG". # Gremlins 2: The New Batch (Available to Own on Video) # All Dogs Go to Heaven (Available to Own on Video) # The Santa Clause (Now Available to Own on Video) # The Black Cauldron (Coming Soon on Video) # The Phantom Tollbooth (Coming Soon to Video) # Cinderella (Now Available on Video) # Pocahontas (Now Available to Own on Video) # Flubber (Coming Soon on Video) # George of the Jungle (Coming Soon on Video) # 101 Dalmatians Live-Action (Available Now on Video) # The Magic Sword: Quest for Camelot (Coming Soon to Video) # VSC U Warning (Warner Home Video) Closing # The Little Mermaid (Coming to Video This Winter 1998) # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Available Now on Video) (Available Now from Disney Videos) # Santa Claus: The Movie (Available to Own on Video) # Walt Disney's Classic Adventures (Kidnapped, Old Yeller, The Story of Robin Hood, Swiss Family Robinson, Treasure Island, and 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea) # Air Bud (Coming Soon to Video) # Pinocchio (Available to Own on Video) # The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (The Legend Continues, Only on Video, Coming Soon) # Thumbelina (Available to Own on Video) # Gremlins (Available to Own on Video) # The Goonies (Available to Own on Video) # Bambi (Now Available on Video) # A Goofy Movie (Coming Soon on Video) # The Muppets Collection - The Muppet Movie, The Great Muppet Caper, It's the Muppets (The Muppet Show), and Muppet Sing Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs # Oliver and Company (Short - Available Now on Video) # Hercules (Now Available on Video) # Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (Now Available on Video) # Lady and the Tramp (Coming Soon on Video) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Looney Tunes Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:Warner Home Video logo from 1997 to 2017 Category:Children's Videos from Warner Bros. Category:Movies